creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The engineering family: the killer snowman
I was walking in the streets until I saw a street market and it was selling this dvd. It was called. The engineering family volume 1. and at the buttom it said. There’s a bonus episode. I liked the the engineering family on YouTube. there YouTube videos are funny for kids! So I pay this dvd and go to my home Open the dvd case and put the dvd disk in my DVD player. Now am on main menu and I go to the bonus episode because I want to see what it was. This bonus episode was never on the engineering family YouTube channel. Bonus episode was called. The haunted snowman. I know this is going to be a fun spooky episode for kids! I watch the episode. The the Episode started on the engineering family intro but something was weird. Instead of the text saying the engineering family. It said the the killer snowman. I didn't know that used to be the title or not but continued watching. It cuts to the assistant and her friends. Her friends was. pup patrol pups. The Pj masks. Elsa Anna and Olaf. Vampirina and more. Even the aivin and the chipmunks are her friends too! So the assistant wants to hide & seek with her friends. So thery played hide & seek. Elsa was the seeker. And Elsa saw a snowman. But Elsa keeps going. then the snowman moves right behind Elsa with a knife. Then the snowman starts stabbing Elsa in the back with a knife. She was dead! I was scared of fear! But I continue watching this. The assistant. Anna. Rubble. And Mashshall were hiding in behind the Santa slay. Thery heard a someone scream the sounds like Elsa. What was that? The assistant asked. I don’t know? Rubble replyed. Lets ceck what sound came form! Mashshall said. Okay! The assistant and rubble replyed. Thery were walking to check what was that sound was. Thery Elsa dead body the assistant mashshall and rubble both screamed! is that Elsa!? the assistant asked. It is Elsa but she dead! Mashshall replyed. what she dead! The assistant said. We look we were so late to save her. Rubble said. That’s until the snowman appears and had a pistol on his hands. The snowman shot rubble on the head with a pistol. Rubble died. The assistant and mashshall run away. It now cuts to Anna. tracker. and chase. hiding in a snowman looking Treehouse. ha. Elsa Can’t find me in here! Anna said. Are you sure Elsa isn’t going to find us? Chase asked. am sure Elsa isn’t going to us! Anna answered. Then the snowman appears With a grenade. He throws the grenade at the snowman looking treehouse. and it exploded! Anna tracker and chase both died and the snowman looking treehouse is destroyed! The explosion killed some other other people too. And that was. Vampirina. Owlette. Everest the snow dog. aivin and the chipmunks. and Olaf. Now it only catboy. gekko. the assistant. and mashshall are still alive. I was so scared of fear of dead! But I continue watching. Catboy and gekko were hiding behind the tree. Elsa can’t find us behind here right gekko! Catboy said. Yes she can’t find us! Gekko replyed. The snowman Appears with grenade ether snowman throws The grenade at the tree and exploded. Catboy and gekko are dead! So now the assistant and mashshall are still alive The assistant and mashshall is hiding inside a house. We hope that snowman dose not find us in here. The assistant said. Ya because it killed Elsa and rubble! Mashshall replyed. The snowman appears and he had sharp teeth and a hungry grin. The killer snowman is here! The assistant and mashshall yelled. The snowman Moved to the assistant and eat her! The assistant... is dead. Mashshall found a hair dryer and blows it on the snowman. The snowman starts to melt. He melted! So now the snowman is dead... now what. Mashshall said everyone is dead. Except for me. Mashshall said with a sad face. Mashshall started to cry with tears. Then the episode ended. I was so scared now what I just watched... I still love the engineering family tho I still watch the engineering family videos! The end. Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Fail Category:Irredeemable Garbage Category:Marked for Review